


The Wallpaper Incident

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Admiration, Domestic, Kinda Cracky, Oneshot, Wallpaper, bless, me having wallapers of my faves which most certainly won't ask about it, phones are a pain, poor Jani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: "Why am I your lockscreen?"An understandable question given from Markus' point of view towards one of his bandmates.





	The Wallpaper Incident

The time between soundcheck and playing the actual concert had always been a blessing and a curse at the same time. The worst part of it was the waiting and the boredom coming hand in hand with it. True, I could play the keyboard for a solid few hours but then I would be too exhausted for the concert itself and my brain would call sayonara before I could even finish a whole set. Most of the time my bandmates were busy either and thus arranging the tiring free-time was hard, too hard.

I found myself sitting in a weird and shabby backstage of the club we played in, staring holes into the air. Some of my bandmates and crewmembers were too beating the time in the same room but no conversations or whatsoever formed, so I decided to stare into my phone.

Without wasting any thoughts, I grabbed the phone laying on the table in front of me, raising my brows as I tried to unlock it and – to my surprise – failed. No question, the guy I looked at was just as nice as Einari on my own lockscreen … but it was kind of awkward to see yourself as wallpaper on a phone which belonged to one of your bandmates, most certainly.

Hoping that nobody watched me, I put the wrong phone down on the table again, grabbing my actual own with also the correct wallpaper.

I was interested – and weirded out – but interested. Who belonged this phone to? I couldn’t make it out, almost all of us shared the same brand and model type. I had to wait, once again, until the owner would take it back.

 

Minutes and minutes passed until my jaw almost fell off my face as I saw who approached the phone with me as lockscreen-wallpaper … Jani?

The bassist placed himself right next to me on the couch and he was 110% unaware of what I would blatantly ask him he next moment.

“Jani? Why am I your lockscreen?” I muttered and said man froze instantly, staring at the object of misery in his hand with huge eyes. A few awkward seconds passed and his gaze slowly wandered into my direction.

“You were not supposed to see that …” he gulped and I couldn’t help but break out in laughter about his reaction. I wasn’t mad, not at all, just a little confused about the mere fact one of my own friends used me as his wallpaper.

“I did, however. Man, there are much better shots of me, this one isn’t my peak performance!” I exclaimed and patted my friend’s shoulder, hopefully making him understand that I was taking it with humor.

“This is weird.” Jani murmured with a worsening blush “I just … admire you and your art.” he tried to explain himself further and I was alright with it.

“I don’t judge you, don’t worry. It’s weird but it’s also hella funny.” I smiled at him and finally shook a grin out of him too.

“Just, forget what you saw, probably.” Jani laughed and I gently boxed his shoulder in a friendly manner.

“What did I even see? Huh? No idea!” I joked and dedicated back to my own phone – luckily not having any weird wallpaper incidents with my fellow bandmates.

 

But could I be that sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Got that nice prompt for this oneshot off Tumblr.
> 
> “Am I your lockscreen?”  
> “You weren’t supposed to see that.”


End file.
